Journey to Silent Hill
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Ryuuen answers the call of a mysterious letter.
1. kaze no uta

The Journey To Silent Hill  
Silent Hill 2/Fushigi Yuugi X-over  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Violence, gore, language, shounen-ai, possible spoilers  
Disclaimer: No own FY. No own SH2. No own anything. *holds out empty hands* See?  
A/N: This idea came to me while playing Silent Hill 2 on my PS2 with Sol. We decided to try out a role-play crossing these two, and I got thinking. Here goes nothing. Or possibly everything. ^_^;;; Let's just do this, ne?  
  
  
Part One: Kaze no Uta  
("Melody of the Wind")  
  
Silent Hill.  
  
He didn't know how they had thought up that name... and quite frankly, he didn't want to know. Even thinking of it conjured images of some hill under twilight, with bodies laying bloody on the green grass, silence surrounding the whole place-- these images brought about by late-night movie-fests with Genrou and a general odd feeling around places where people have died. He didn't know whether to call it a "fear" or what.. that was why he hated hospitals. He hated haunted houses. And he most certainly hated this town.  
  
The whole of it stank of killing.  
Death and that unnatural white fog mingled as though they were meant for each other, effectively shrouding the view of the city.  
The fog had rolled in soon after he had reached the end of the road.. or at least the place where the tunnel to the actual town of Silent Hill was blocked. He would have to walk from here.  
  
Dimly he recalled why he was here as he grabbed the map and got out of the car. He had received a letter, very plain in appearance, addressed specifically to him. Not his roommate Yui, but to him. Not both of them, but to him. He hardly ever got mail. The letter had just reassured him that that was probably a good thing. It had read:  
  
Come to Silent Hill and find me..  
You can finally be free..  
Meet me at the park, I'll be waiting there... for you..  
  
It had been signed, "a friend".. not that he had all that many friends.  
Upon rereading the third line, he was struck with an incredible sense of deja-vu, but dismissed it as playing too much Final Fantasy Eight and hearing the opening part, "I'll be waiting.. here.. for you.. so if you come here.. you'll find me.. I promise.." twenty or so too many times.  
He tucked the letter and his map in his bright-violet backpack, shouldered the thing, and turned back to the car to lock it.  
Digging in his pocket for the keys to the dying Jeep, he wondered if it wouldn't be a better service to the old thing to take it somewhere and shoot it, it was so far gone. Oh well, he didn't have the money for anything else and besides, he didn't want to have to ask Yui for rides anymore, it was getting old.  
Finally he found the elusive bit of metal and locked the car.  
No sense taking chances, he thought, smiling a bit as he patted the hood of the old thing, wishing that he would have time to paint it and fix it up before it died and he had to get rid of it. After all, Genrou had promised to help him fix it up and even get the parts for it, the only thing he was worried about was whether it would die before they got a chance to work on it.  
  
He started walking, trying to ignore the foreboding that was carried on the wind like a message specifically to him. He had always found himself able to tell when there was danger around, and right now it took every little bit of self-control he had to keep from turning right back around and going straight home, maybe hang out with Genrou or Yui, but no.. no, something held him back.  
He wasn't exactly sure what though.  
  
*Owari*  
  
A/N: Like? Dislike? This was just an introduction, so expect many more developments next chapter.. like, "who is the main character", "is this a reincarnation fic or what", and many many other things. And hey, if anyone knows where I put that SD Chichiri I got for Sol's b-day, I'd appreciate it if you'd return him. That little bugger's been hiding from me for two days, and Sol's b-day was yesterday!! I need to give it to her! Oiii..  
Anyway, SD Chichiris or Nurikos, cookies, and praise should be sent to nuriko_san@hotmail.com.  
Flames will be used to roast Nakago and possibly Tamahome (Tama depends on my mood).  
~~*Ryuuen*~~ 


	2. shoshite, yami no saki ni

Warnings: Shounen-ai, language, violence and gore (described).  
  
Part Two: Soshite, Yami no Saki ni  
("And, Before the Darkness")  
  
In order to reach the town of Silent Hill, one had to climb down a rather long trail, and this he had to do.  
It didn't help that the entire time, every time he heard a small noise, he jumped and looked around, thinking it more than it almost certainly was.  
When he finally left the trail and made it to a large building.  
  
He looked around as he stepped into the yard, and his foot hit something. Looking down, he saw.. a grave!?!  
He jumped back, nearly colliding with a younger girl who stood there.  
  
"Gomen nasai," he said, standing up, still shivering.  
"That's okay. I'm Miaka Yuuki. Who're you?" She asked.  
"My name is Ryuuen Chou," He said.  
"Why are you here?" She tried to look into his eyes, but he looked back towards the grave.  
"I'm looking for someone." He said softly. She smiled softly at him.  
"I am, too. I'm looking for my mama... my mother." She said. "I tried to look for my father and brother here, too, but I can't find them.."  
She looked close to tears, and Ryuuen put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Gomen ne, do you know which way Silent Hill is from here?"  
"There's only the one road," She said, "but.. but.. you.. might not want to.. go there.. it's.. it's.."  
"Dangerous?" He supplied.  
"Hai, it's very dangerous! You could get hurt.. you shouldn't go there!" She insisted, brown eyes wide, clutching his arm as if to pull him away from the very thought of going there.  
"I have to," He said, pulling away from her grip. "The person I'm looking for.. might be in danger. I should help them."  
He began to walk away, but she stopped him with her voice.  
"Good luck," She breathed, one hand over her heart.  
He glanced back at her for just a moment, and their eyes locked.  
"Thanks."  
  
When he finally reached the city, he was amazed by the utter lack of life he found. There was no one there, not a single person that he could see. The unnatural white fog clouded everything, creating a look like a horror movie gone horribly, horribly wrong.  
Ryuuen shivered, glancing quickly around, asserting that there were, in fact, no people here at all.  
He wished for company in this empty place. His best friend, Yui, or.. or Genrou. Gods, he missed Genrou's sarcastic, borderline-cruel jokes just now. He missed... everything. He just wanted to find this person he was supposed to meet and get out of this town.. He knew he'd never look back.  
  
He struck off in one direction, praying it might lead him to some kind of landmark. He was a lousy map-reader, and he didn't know exactly where he had entered the city anyway.  
Well, after a couple of turns and such, he certainly found something. Not a landmark, but..  
Picking up a key off the ground, he turned the corner and...  
He recoiled as soon as he saw it, his violet eyes widening.  
Gods, who could have done this? He asked himself, but he didn't know the answer.  
He didn't want to know.  
  
There was a body in the alley.  
A human body.  
  
*Owari*  
  
A/N: Enjoying so far? Sugoi! *glomp*  
I'm still looking for that SD Chichiri, though.. darn. Oh well. I hope Sol understands that I'm working on it, darn it!!  
As usual, SD Chichiris (for Sol) and Nurikos (for me), cookies, and praise should be sent to nuriko_san@hotmail.com please!! ^_^  
Flames will be laughed at and then used to roast Nakago.  
~~*Ryuuen*~~ 


End file.
